Love in Time
by Saunders2
Summary: Nothing's been the same. It's left them changed... but not for the best reason. Yet, she promised. And her word has her tied her promise as tight as the bounds that were destroyed by the same girl who holds her now. They may not want her help. But she'll do whatever it takes. Even if it messes with time.
1. Prologue

**Hey! I hope this is somewhat interesting. This is my first "time machine' kinda thing. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Diriel: you know, I've changed a lot. You kinda own me now.**

**J: I wish. You still belong to Kelley. **

**Diriel: Are you sure?**

**J: Yes. *cries***

**Diriel: there, there child. *pats Jo's back***

**J: *sniffs* can-can you say it for me?**

**Diriel: of course. DJ doesn't own Darkest Powers, or me. But she does own this amazing plot. *gives Jo a smile***

**D: JO! Why does it smell like demi-demon in here?!**

**Diriel and J: uh-oh...**

* * *

1- 'Run'

Wave after wave, they just kept coming. More scientists, more supernaturals, and more people to hurt. And where was Chloe? Had she gotten out? Was she taken? Was she-. A spell hit me in the chest. I growled and ran at the witch that had cast it. I grabbed her and whipped her against the wall. Then went back to my search for Chloe.

Simon was fighting alongside Tori against a group of half-demons. Dad was going against Tori's mom. And Chloe? Well, I just couldn't find her.A half-demon got in my way. Lightning crackled in her wild, red hair. (Circle of Magic, anyone?) I growled, preparing to pounce. The girl laughed, and she ran her fingers through her copper mess, collecting the sparks. She pulled it out and formed a ball of energy in the palm of her hand.

Suddenly, someone tackled her from behind. She fell, a yelp escaping her lips. On top of the lightning half-demon, sat Chloe. Her blue eyes were shut tight, and she was trembling. I trotted up to her and licked her cheek. *a/n: Derek's been in wolf form, just saying* She opened one aqua eye and smiled over at me. The half-demon beneath her groaned. Chloe's head snapped to the left and she scrambled off the demon. With a final, backwards glance at me, she ran back into the dust. I rushed after her.

Her scent was nearly impossible to follow. It mixed with the copper of blood, the ozone of magic, and the dust of the room. Once in a while, I caught a glimpse of her harsh black hair as she ran. From what, or who, I didn't know.

I was distracted time and time again. Each time I won, but I lost precious seconds. Finding Chloe was beginning to prove harder than I thought. After a number of these distractions, I lost Chloe. I growled in frustration. A group of half-demons surrounded me. And to my surprise, Chloe saved me again. But she was different. Her hair was strawberry blonde again, and was up in a messy ponytail. Her porcelain skin was paler and her normally sharp crystal blue eyes were unfocused and unclear. She tackled a fire half-demon and kicked another one into two others. I attacked two half-demons while Chloe took on a third.

Once I had taken down another, I turned to see the air half-demon Chloe attacked lying on the floor, her nose bloody and eyes glassy. But Chloe was nowhere to be found.

The ground shook, causing all the fighting to come to a stand still as more dust billowed up from the carpeted floor. The ground trembled again, rougher this time and I whined softly. A thought pierced through my brain: Chloe might be scared! I followed a faint scent of strawberries and vanilla to find Chloe. But she wasn't alone. Wind whipped around and the ground shook violently. Her necklace, now a deep purple, laid beside her instead of sitting around her neck. I'd yell at her for that later. Unconscious, Dr. Davidoff was laying in front of her. Her hands were gripping his wrists, so tightly that her knuckles were white.

I growled, low in my throat. Chloe turned slightly.

"Derek," she murmured. I whined. "Go away." My eyes widened. She turned back to Dr. Davidoff. The ground shook, so harshly that I fell onto my stomach. Chloe let loose a scream. One full of anger and pain. Lots and lots pain. I stood up and pushed against the winds, struggling to get to Chloe.

"Are you free?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, child." a slightly girlish voice, bubbly and kind, replied. A red-head appeared, her green eyes weirdly luminescent, glowed with thankfulness and glee. the wind did, but the ground around Chloe groaned and cracked. She nodded and I whined, scared for her but knowing it was too risky to step closer. And who was the red-head? I hoped Chloe knows what she's doing.

Chloe's eyes searched the room until they found mine. The fear was there, but only a sliver. Another emotion was there, so deep it turned her blue eyes to sapphires. I whined again, questioning her softly.

"Run." she whispered. I tilted my head and took a step forward. I wasn't about to leave her.

"Shall I?" the read head asked quietly.

_"Stop_ him" Chloe murmured. I growled, but it caught in my throat as the woman approached me. She picked me up, like I weighed nothing. I twisted, looking back at Chloe. She placed her hands upon Davidoff's chest. And let loose another scream. I howled, joining her cry. I than began to squirm, desperately trying to free myself.

"Shh, werewolf." the woman whispered. But the tears that fell silently down her face did nothing to reassure me. Chloe let loose another scream and the ceiling caved in. I howled and began struggling furiously against my restraints. The red-head clutched me tighter, causing me to fall limp in her arms. I watched helplessly in horror as Chloe, and Dr. Davidoff, were crushed beneath plaster, wood, boxes and desks.

My red-haired keeper finally released me. I sprinted back to the mound under which Chloe was buried. the fight had started up agin, but all that mattered was Chloe. my _mate_. Once I reached the mound, I began to dig. I dug and dug and dug, wanting nothing more than to reach Chloe, to hear her heartbeat, to hear her voice. And reach Chloe, I did. But all i felt was warm sticky blood and quickly cooling skin. all i heard was a ringing in my ears and the shattering of my heart. Breaking like a smashed window. the blood was tinged with her strawberry-vanilla scent.

I nudged her, whining. I begged her to awaken. To open her crystalline eyes and smile. but she didn't. I laid down beside her and put my muzzle in her neck, nuzzling it. She didn't stir. My paw touched something cold and metallic, and I turned to see Chloe's amulet. i put my head back in her neck.

My shoulder muscle twitched. _no._ I thought. _no._ But not because I was Changing back, but because I was Changing back without Chloe. I would have to forever do everything without my mate.

I howled, the cry one of pain, loneliness, and sadness. I howled for my lost mate, my lost love. My wolf joined in.

* * *

**Okay, viola. It is now complete, my first chapter. What do you think?**

**and random question, but where do really _need_ apply masacra? Just a girly question and my mom keeps bothering with the 'where' thing. So, yeah.**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	2. Me

**Ta-da! Here we are! Sorry for the wait, but Haunted's Chapter 10 ****_really_**** needed to get done. Anyways, here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Derek: *finishes chapter 1* Are you _CRAZY?!_**

**me: no**

**Derek: then why did you kill off Chloe?  
me: *taps chin... grins* Because I felt like it!**

**Derek: and this is why you don't own Darkest Powers.**

**me: yeah, but I would've put you with Chloe in TA.**

**Derek: that has nothing to do with you not having ownership over me.**

**me: the next chapter is starting. Shut up!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- 'me'**

I jolted awake, clutcching the amulet. I rubbed the cold, purple jewel. Its shine was lost, now reduced to a talisman hanging from a worn, silky ribbon.

A pound at the door woke me from my thoughts.

"Derek?" a soft voice called in. Tori. "Derek, breakfast is ready." as a joke, she added, "you don't want to be late. It's bacon and eggs." she knew I wouldn't come until almost everyone was almost done.

A soft sigh sounded throught the door and Tori pushed it open slightly, brown eyes full of pain. "Derek, you know sh'e ant you to eat." I grunted and rolled over, facing away from her. A dull thoump and my springs squeaked. Tori nudged my leg. " Come on, Derek. Yoou know she wouldn't want to see you like this. She probably _is_ seeing you like this, and it's killing her." My gaze flicked to Tori's to see her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. I tore my eyes away, knowing that if I looked to long, I'd cry as well. Tori sighed and got up, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks for making me ruin my mascar." she muttered half-heartedly. Chloe's death had softened her and she was no longer the rude, spoiled brat she' been when she first arrived at Lyle House. She become slightly softer as she and Chloe got to know eachother. But now, with her 'perky little energy bunny' gone, Tori let donw her boundaries and showed us who she really was and how she really felt. She was definetly better, but I would rather continue with the devil's spawn then let Chloe go.

It has been two months since Chloe did the stupidest thing in the whole world. And everyone was feeling the after shocks. Tori was no longer snarky, Simon wasn't flirty and ready, and me? I'd revertated back to the guy who grunted for responses, ignored everyone, and didn't take his attention past his family and schoolwork. Tori walked to the door.

"Come downstairs at 10:30." and with one, last, sorrowful glance back, she left.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. My thumb rubbed the amulet as my thoughts flicked bak to Chloe. And, naturally, I went back to our first kiss...

_I couldn't let her leave. I had to explain and I might not have this chance agian. So I jumped up. Reaching out, I touched her elbow. She froze, but didn't turn around. That stung, but it was fine. I just needed her to listen._

_"When I got mad about you leaving, it wasn't because I thought it was stupid or I didn't think you would be careful."_

_"you were just worried about me." I let loose a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. She understood!_

_"Yeah." she turned to face me, blue eyes searching my face. They softened as they watched me, turnign into pulls of the clearest mountain lake water. she looked me in th eyes, questioning me as water met emerald._

_"Because you think I'm worth it." not a question, a statement. I raised my hand and gently placed it beneath her chin, tilting her face up slightly._

_"I absolutely think you're worth it."_

_"But you don't think you are?" she said it like a fact. Well, when it came to Simon and her, it was. I opened my mouth to tell her that, but thought better of it and closed it again. Chloe's eyes sparked. "that's what this is about Derek. You won't let us worry about you because you don't think you're worth it. but I do, I absolutely do." Her hands reached up as she stood up on her tip toes. Putting her arms around my neck, she pulled me down. A jolt of pleasure ran through my body as Chloe's lips met my own. I could have howled in joy, like my wolf was doing, but I din't want to break contact with _my_ Chloe Saunders. I placed my arms around her waist, tugging her closer._

_I tightened my grip just as I heard Simon come tromping towards us. We pulled away quickly._

_"And he says I have lousy timing." I growled. chloe smiled._

A pencil flew at my head. Missing, by only a few centimeters, it instead came to bounce of my shoulder. I sat up and peered around the room, but no one was there. No, strike that. I just couldn't _see_ anyone. For a supernatural, that doesn't mean nobody is there. (Reckoning, anyone?)

"Liz?" I called out quietly. I surveyed the room again, looking for any sort of sign that Liz was, indeed, here.

A pencil, the one that was thrown at me, now sat poised over a notepad. As I watched, it began to scribble something down. When whatever was being written was written, the pad was tossed at me. What was it today, 'Throw things at Derek today' or something? I caught it before it hit me. The message read:

_No! And I love you._

I looked up to see the pencil tapping the beside table.

"What are you talking about Liz?" Why would Liz, or whoever this was, say 'I love you' to me? The only person who had ever come close to uttering those words to me was... I shook the thought off.

My poltergeist, meanwhile, had written me another message. When it passed it back, their message surprised me even more:

_I'm simply the messenger:_

_Eat. Don't hurt yourself. I love you._

Now, I was completely mistified. "Liz, who's trying to talk to me?" I questioned, handing the notepad back once more. The pencil raced across the page, pausing every couple of seconds like it was waiting to be told the rest of its message.

_Her. Who else? Her. No one elese. Her. She feels your pain. Her. She's sorry. Her. 'Don't hurt yourself' she pleads. Her._

Now she was speaking in ryhmes? I'd be more annoyed if the message didn't scare me so much.

"Who-Who's her?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

_'Me'_

I rubbed the amulet. Don't ask why, I just to my utter amazement and disbelief, Liz appeared. She was dressed in a minnie mouse nightshirt that hung around her knees as her giraffe socked feet swung back and forth.

"-won't understand." Liz was saying.

"He- hear. Necklace- necromancy. He can-. I'm proud." another voice. Female and faint, continuly cutting out.

"What?!" Liz turned her gaze on me. Her eyes widened as she looked at the air around me. "D-Derek? Y-you have a-a g-g-glow. D-dim but..." she trailed off, her eyes like saucers. (once again, Reckoning anyone?)

"Can you hear me?" I nodded. "Can you see me?"

"Yeah." I said, my voice so quiet and breathless I wasn't sure if it was me or another ghost. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I can."

"Told you." The faint female voice said. The tone sent shivers down my spine, causing to me wonder, _where had I heard this voice before?_ I knew it, I just couldn't place it. "Good- Derek."

"Who are you and how the heck do you know my name?" I growled. Who was this girl that seemed so familiar?

"So sorry. I wish- could..." her voice faded out agian. But the familiarness of it grew. A soft voice, even when speaking normal, angelic. Sweet and loving, like honey. And weighed down with saddnes and pain.

"C-Chloe?"


	3. What I Owe

**See, I remember to update. Okay, so I haven't been very good at updating. I keep forgetting that I have readers who hate being held up just as much as I do. Okay, so here's Chapter 3 in this so far tragic tale. Not that it should stay that way... Anyway, I have a question:  
When I mess with time, should I go all the way to the beginning or the middle or the beginning of the end? Should I start from Lyle House? Give him two weeks on the run? Or three days to sort everything out?** **So, here we go.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: wait, what are you doing here?**

**Derek: that is a very good question. What am I doing here?**

**Tori: you're supposed to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: hold the phone, you sent him here to do the disclaimer?**

**Tori: yup.**

**Me: I don't like you.**

**Derek: I do the disclaimer and I can go?**

**Me: yes.**

**Derek: Jo doesn't own Darkest Powers. Good bye.**

**Tori: he left.**

**Me: yeah!**

**Tori: you wanted him to stay.**

**Me: oh look! The chapter's starting!**

**Tori: *rolls eyes***

* * *

Chapter 3 - What I owe

"Hello wolf-boy." the soft voice of Chloe said.

"W-why c-can't I s-see you?" I started.

"I'm rubbing off-" her voice faded until I couldn't hear it. She tried again. "-off on you"

"You didn't answer my question: why can't I see you?" I growled.

"My Derek," Liz giggled. "You can't see loved ones. You told Chloe that, remember?" I had, back at the safe house. Chloe had figured out her mother had been following her. I sighed dejectedly. "Apparently Chloe, or maybe it's you, has a strong enough will to see the other."

"I'm sorry" she sighed "but maybe- this once."

"Chlo, are you sure?" Liz sounded worried and nervous.

"Yes" she whispered. The air beside me simmered and a shape began to take form. A small girl with strawberry blonde hair, big, doe-like blue eyes and porcelain skin. A small, sad smile curved her pale pink lips and her expressive eyes sad and regretful.

She wrote jeans and a plain, blue v-neck tee, the hem covered in a red substance, the same color as blood. But what surprised me most of all, was the silver chain that hung around her neck. It glittered and a small charm hung from it, it in the delicate shape of a wolf.

"Ta-da" Chloe Saunders whispered. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breath. I wanted to reach out and wipe away the unnoticed tear that made its way down her cheek, but I couldn't move. "I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't think of any-"

I found my voice and cut her off, "What for? You don't need to apologize. Yes, what you did was stupid-" Chloe flinched "but it had to be done. And while I seriously wish differently-"

"Derek!" a voice downstairs shouted.

"I'll be back, Derek. I promise." Her voice was right by my ear and I could almost feel her breath tickle my ear. I turned, but no one was there. Yet, if I concentrated hard enough, I could smell the faint perfume of strawberries and vanilla.

* * *

I grumbled as I went down the stairs, angry with Tori to had cut my... _meeting_ short. But grateful, too, the interruption giving me time to think and process what had happened.

I had pulled on jeans and a white tee, throwing on a black jacket and not bothering with shoes. My bare feet padded on the steps, giving a quiet _slap_ _slap_as they hit the polished wood. Chloe's amulet bounced around my neck with each step, but I didn't tuck it in.

Following the scent of spice and horrid perfume, I found Tori at the door, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for me. The door was open and I stopped in my tracks as I took in the woman in the doorway. My wolf growled and I snapped out of it, taking a cautious step forward as the wolf's growl escaped my throat. Anger and fear bubbled within my stomach as the woman at my doorstep smiled up at me.

"Derek." Tori hissed, warning flashing brightly through her words. The red-haired, green-eyed girl laughed.

"It's quite alright." she said in her sing-song smell of ozone and flowers wafted off her, causing me to nearly choke. You might think that flowers would cause a nice, pretty smell,but it was sickly sweet and bile built in the back of my throat. The smell of her wafted in and enveloped me, and I tried my hardest to keep whatever was threatening to come up down.

"Derek, Diriel." Tori said tightly, eyeing me before turning back to our 'guest'. "Diriel, my foster brother, Derek" Diriel smiled.

"It's good to finally _officially_ meet you." her eyes lit up, and I found myself hating her all the more. "Now, a little birdy told me you would need my help."

"We don't want your help" i growled, trying furiously to control my temper. "We're doing fine."

"Oh, but Derek, this child is far from a liar. I'm sure you talked to her this morning." there was a glint in her eye I didn't like. Suspicion rose within me, causing me to wonder if she was talking about her and how she could have known. I was so distracted, I completely forgot about Tori and didn't notice her looking between us with confusion.

"Who I talk to is none of your concern." I ground out from between clenched teeth.

"Oh, the defenseless necromancer child would not come see you. She knew it was the only to stop some of your suffering." Diriel sighed when she saw me go rigid, tensing up for a fight. "I have a debt to pay. So even if you don't want, or supposedly need, my help, just allow me to fulfill what I owe." Her green eyes bore into mine as she said it, and she pleaded with me to let her help.

I was too focused on her gaze to notice that she pushed the door the rest of the way open and step forward.

Too focused to notice her raise her hand and take another step.

I didn't realize that she was reaching for my neck and her hand wrapped around it, cool and reeking of her.

My world went black.

* * *

**There, Chapter 3 all done. Now, we just have to see where we take him.**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


End file.
